Pixel circuit is a circuit structure that controls a current flowing through an organic light emitting diode (OLED) by a driving transistor.
In the related art, an OLED pixel circuit generally comprises an OLED, a plurality of driving transistors and a capacitor. The plurality of driving transistors is capable of converting a data signal at a data signal terminal into a driving current for driving the OLED under the control of a scan signal terminal. Part of the driving transistors in the OLED pixel circuit are further connected to a light emitting control terminal, and display luminance of an OLED display device can be adjusted by adjusting a pulse width of a light emitting control signal outputted from the light emitting control terminal.
However, in the process of adjusting the pulse width of the light emitting control signal, the voltage at some nodes in the pixel circuit may be unstable, which affects the uniformity of display luminance of the OLED display device.